Taboo
by Castlefreak12
Summary: Rick and Kate are together. They enjoy a night of animalistic passion. Smut warning.


Hey guys, this is a one shot. The smut is the plot. I'm new at fanfic so don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only AWM does.

* * *

><p>They were at Castle's loft, both feeling the passion in the air. They'd been together for a couple months now and everything was still new and exciting. But tonight seemed different to them both, neither willing to admit it. The air held a sort of wild, animalistic dare.<p>

Castle was lying at the far end of the couch, Kate's head in his lap they were watching a movie, not quite paying attention. Alexis had gone out and Martha was auditioning for a play, leaving just the two of them. "So detective, care to show me how those handcuffs work?" Castle quipped, wiggling his eyebrows. "Something like that" she quipped back with a sultry grin.

His mind started to wonder, and he was suddenly aware of her head on his lap. So close the his groin. She must've noticed too, because her grin spread wider. She placed a chaste kiss to his thigh, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Kate, wanna move this to the bedroom?" he asked with a strained voice. "I thought you'd never ask." she remarked, getting up and sauntering towards his bedroom.

Castle sat there, out of sorts and got up to follow her path. Once in the confines of his bedroom, he closed the door, and stalked towards her much like an animal would it's prey. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned down for a slow, languid kiss. She returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, opening her mouth to give him entrance. Their mouths melded together as one, devouring and tasting, licking and exploring. Finally breaking apart and gasping for air, Kate started to unbutton his shirt in a frenzy. Stopping her movements, Castle whispered " Kate, not tonight. Tonight is going to be slow, we're going to try things we haven't tried, and I'm going to be in control." she held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding, submitting.

They started their battle of mouths once more as Castle backed her up to the edge of the bed, letting her fall onto the mattress. Kate pulled him down with her, and kissed him hotly, crushing his mouth to hers. Continuing her earlier project, she proceeded to undo his buttons. Pretty soon he was in only his boxers, "You have too many clothes on Detective." he stated with a sly smile. Castle kissed her neck, suckling her pulse point. He licked down her clavicle and to her collar. He unbuttoned each button with care, and slowly removed her shirt, her bra following. Wanting her completely naked before he started, he rid of the rest of her clothing.

Once Kate was naked, she flipped them over so that she was on top. Leaning down to kiss him, she let her hand travel downwards to his boxers. Feeling his hardness, she stroked him. Settling between his legs, he realized her plans, "Kate, no, tonight is about you. I won't last." he pleaded " Shhh, let me." she whispered.

Pulling his boxers all the way down, she took time to admire him. He was big, the biggest she had ever had, and she loved it. He was long and thick and filled her completely. Getting back to her task, Kate took him in her mouth, sucking. He groaned, she swirled her tounge around his tip and cupping his balls. Working her way down, she sucked one ball into her mouth and sucked, hard. Then taking him full into her mouth and throat, he moaned and grunted. "Kate, I'm gonna come!" she just continued, picking up her pace. Her exploded into her mouth, spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all, enjoying his taste.

She crawled back up to him and kissed him, letting him taste himself. It was his turn now, he was in control and he knew it. He started at her breasts, fondling them. He loved them, they were small but plump and full. He started to kiss them, then placed a lingering wet, open mouthed kiss to each nipple. He started to lick and suck her nipple and fondled the other. Stopping his ministrations, he left her writhing, moaning and gasping. He kissed his way down to he belly button, licking it before continuing southward. He reached her soft brown curls, kissing the warm mound. He let his fingers travel between her folds, to find them hot, slick and wet.

Kate was moaning under his each and every touch, savoring them. Castle spread her legs wider and licked her pussy. He licked the length of her several times. She moaned and moved under him, grasping his hair for something to hold on to. He licked her clit, swirling his tounge around it and sucking it, biting down lightly and then soothing it with soft swirls around it. Moving down, he stuck his tounge into her vagina,wriggling it for her pleasure.

"Rick! I'm going to come! Oh, god. Fuck!" she gasped, clenching his hair. He went back to her clit, and she screamed "Oh, oh! God! Fuck, yes! I love you!" shoving her pussy into his face, urging him. Once her erratic breathing slowed, he came up to kiss her and let her tast her juices in his mouth.

Castle was starting to get hard again, and was ready for the main event. Kate was more than ready too, but her wanted to try one more thing before they got there. Rolling Kate onto her stomach, he straddled the backs of legs while massaging her ass. He rose to his knees and pulled her hips back so he was basically mounting her. Before he did anything, he reached over to the night stand and got a condom, rolling it onto his ready cock. Returning to his earlier position, he slowly slid the tip of his cock into her ass, trying her for a reaction. She gasped and moaned, encouraging him.

This new, type of pleasure was enticing to them both. It seemed taboo, which turned them onhomer. He slowly continued to slide his cock into her ass, not going too far and picked up a slow pace.

"Rick, I need you in me. Now!" Kate moaned. "I am in you." he smirked.

"I want you to take me, not in the ass, make me come and moan and writhe." she demanded

"Yes ma'am!" he pulled out of her tight ass andflipped her onto her back, pleased with her submissiveness.

He slid his cock into her pussy now, slowly so they could take time to revel the feeling. He was buried in her to the hilt, and started to move his hips in a rhythm that was fast and exciting. She joined in and met his pace with equality. They were both moaning each others names and yelling. Kate spread her legs wider apart for a new angle that took him deeper than ever. He was literally poking her womb now, which was a great sensation for her.

Kate started to contract her inner muscles around his cock, making herself even tighter. They were both riding the wave to an incredibly mind numbing orgasm but neither wanted to let go. Castle reached down to play with her clit, which had swelled with her pleasure and moved his thumb around it.

Crying out loudly, Kate was the first to go, screaming and being vocal, he let himself follow, being equally as vocal as she.

"I love you" she said, still gasping.

"I love you too, always." he replied, kissing her soundly.

Kate Beckett and Rick Castle had just had the best sex of their lives. They fell asleep with her laying on top of him, both naked, and prepared for a morning round.

The end.


End file.
